Bite blocks are used in a variety of transoral procedures and generally serve to hold the patient's mouth open and provide an access path for surgical instruments. However, many commercially available bite blocks suffer from a number of defects, such as being are too easily dislodged, being uncomfortable, or failing to provide adequate working area for the instruments which are introduced during the transoral procedure. Furthermore, during some transoral procedures the operating physician may find it desirable to take steps to positively maintain an airway without unduly restricting the ability to operate the instruments.
Accordingly, there are needs for improvements in the art. In one form the present application provides improved bite block designs and methods of construction that address one or more of the needs outlined above.